Les vacances à Konoha
by Cheshire Vampire
Summary: Cette fanfic contient tous les chapitres que je n'ai pas pu caser dans " That's the way the cookie crumbles ". Il y a un petit résumé au début de chaque chapitre afin de situer l'histoire. Bonne lecture et review SVP !
1. Poil à gratter, quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 1 : Poil-à-gratter, quand tu nous tiens …**

_Synopsis : Gaara et Shineko sont venus rendre visite à leurs amis de Konoha. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que leur visite allait tourner au cauchemar …_

C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée à Konoha. Gaara et Shineko en avaient donc profité pour s'éclipser de Suna et venir rendre visite à Naruto.

- Tu es sûre que nous pouvons aller à Konoha ? avait demandé Gaara à Shineko d'un ton peu rassuré. Je suis le kazekage, je ne peux tout de même pas m'absenter comme ça, et je ...

- Mais bien sûr que si ! lui avait répondu la jeune kunoichi. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Et puis, nous ne partirons pas bien longtemps ...

Et c'est en cherchant le jeune shinobi aux cheveux blonds dans les ruelles de Konoha que le drame arriva. Sortie de nulle part, une ombre lâcha un rire et une grenade aux pieds de Gaara et Shineko. Avant que les deux shinobi aient pu réagir, la grenade explosa, libérant un nuage noir et épais. Gaara et Shineko sortirent du nuage en un bond pour faire face à leur agresseur. Agresseur qui n'était autre que ...

- Naruto ? s'exclamèrent les deux shinobi de Suna en chœur.

- Lui-même, hé hé ! dit joyeusement l'intéressé. Au fait, félicitations, Gaara ! C'est une belle prise que tu as là, ajouta-t-il en donnant de petits coups de coude à Gaara et en remuant ses sourcils.

- Que ... Que veux-tu dire? demanda Gaara.

- C'est ta petite copine, n'est-ce pas ? dit Naruto en désignant Shineko. Aller, avoue !

- Comment l'as-tu appris ? s'étonna Gaara.

- C'est pas ça le plus important ! s'exclama Shineko en se grattant l'épaule.

- En effet ... Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu nous as lancé ce truc ? demanda Gaara en se grattant le dessus du crâne.

- C'est une nouvelle arme de ma conception, déclara fièrement Naruto.

- C'est un fumigène ? le questionna Shineko en se grattant le bras.

- Non, mieux que ça, dit Naruto en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas un gaz empoisonné, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Gaara en se grattant l'épaule droite, puis le bras.

- Non, sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas lancé dessus, répondit Naruto.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'impatienta Shineko en se grattant les côtes. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma peau me démange de plus en plus ?

- Ça te fait aussi cet effet ? s'étonna Gaara en se grattant la cuisse droite.

- Vous ne devinez toujours pas ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

Plus Gaara et Shineko se grattaient, plus leur peau les démangeaient. Soudain, un éclat de lumière passa dans les yeux de la jeune kunoichi de Suna. Elle se tourna alors vers Naruto.

- Ne me dis pas que ...

- Si ! s'exclama joyeusement le jeune shinobi. Cette grenade spéciale contenait ... du poil à gratter !

- Raaah c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Gaara en se grattant de tous les côtés. Ça me démange de plus en plus !

- C'est un des effets principaux de mon poil à gratter fait maison, expliqua Naruto en prenant un ton d'érudit. Plus tu frottes cette poudre sur toi, plus elle pénètre dans ton épiderme, te faisant connaître un enfer d'irritations.

- C'est toi qui va connaître l'enfer si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite on arrête ça ! cria Shineko.

- Hum ... A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas encore penché sur la question ... avoua Naruto.

- Eh bien, tu vas t'y pencher maintenant, parce que ça devient INFERNAL ! lui cria Gaara.

- C'est justement le but de cette poudre, dit Naruto. Essayez d'enlever vos vêtements. La poudre y restera sûrement accrochée.

Gaara et Shineko retirèrent leurs vêtements à une vitesse telle que c'était presque si ils ne les arrachaient pas. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un en boxer bleu marine, l'autre en culotte et soutient-gorge noirs agrémentés de dentelle. Cependant, les démangeaisons ne s'atténuaient pas et ils se tournèrent vers Naruto.

- C'est toujours pareil ! pesta Shineko en se grattant de plus belle.

- Mmm ... La dentelle noire te va à ravir, Shineko, la complimenta Naruto en jetant un regard lubrique vers sa volumineuse poitrine.

Il se reçut un grand coup de poing sur la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Au lieu de me reluquer, tu ferais mieux de résoudre le problème vite fait !

- La ... la poudre a dû s'infiltrer sous vos vêtements lorsque vous vous êtes grattés, déduisit Naruto en se relevant péniblement. Il doit y avoir une rivière à l'orée de la forêt. Peut-être que l'eau enlèvera la poudre.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, les deux shinobi de Suna se précipitèrent en petite tenue à la recherche de la rivière. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le village car la forêt offrait un lieu de promenade matinale idéal. En traversant les rues presque désertes de Konoha, Gaara et Shineko passèrent en trombe devant Shikamaru. Le pauvre garçon mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de voir. " Ok, Shikamaru ... se dit-il. Tu n'as jamais vu ce que tu viens de voir à l'instant. Tu as été victime d'une hallucination. Ce doit être le surmenage ... ".

Pendant ce temps, Gaara et Shineko étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres avant d'arriver à la rivière. Après être passés à toute vitesse devant un Kiba et un Akamaru abasourdis, les deux jeunes shinobi de Suna se jetèrent à l'eau. Peu après, Naruto arriva en courant vers Kiba.

- Hey, Naruto ! Je viens juste de voir Gaara et Shineko en sous-vêtements se jeter à l'eau. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Kiba lorsque le jeune shinobi blond arriva à sa hauteur.

- J'ai testé la nouvelle arme dont je t'ai parlée sur eux, expliqua Naruto.

- Ah ouais ! Le poil-à-gratter surpuissant ! s'exclama Kiba. Et alors ,

- Ouais ! C'était tellement efficace que je leur ai dit de venir se laver ici pour faire partir la poudre, répondit Naruto en s'esclaffant. Ça les démangeait si fort qu'ils sont partis sans leurs vêtements !

Soudain, Ino, Sakura et Lee sortirent des buissons qui se trouvaient juste à côté de Kiba et Naruto.

- Bon sang, quelle surprise ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en les voyant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

- Nous sommes venues récolter des plantes, répondit Ino.

- Et Kiba et Rock Lee se sont proposés pour nous aider, ajouta Sakura. Le flair d'Akamaru nous est bien utile !

- Wouf ! fit ce dernier.

- Et toi, Naruto, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda à son tour Lee.

- Je suivais juste mes cobayes, répondit Naruto.

- Tes cobayes ? s'étonna Ino.

- Oui, Gaara et Shineko, dit Naruto. J'ai testé une bombe de poil-à-gratter sur eux. Un truc surpuissant, fait à base d'une plante urticante.

- Quelle plante ? le questionna Sakura, intéressée.

- Je ne sais plus trop, avoua Naruto en se grattant le dessus du crâne. Elle avait un nom compliqué, du genre Urtitruc Malefichose ...

- Urtica Maleficia ! s'écria Sakura.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fit Naruto.

- En effet, c'est puissant, dit Sakura. J'espère que tu n'as pas dit à Gaara et Shineko d'aller se laver. L'eau décuple les facultés urticantes de cette plante, au point qu'on a la sensation d'être dévoré par les flammes.

Kiba et Naruto se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités et une main sur leur bouche.

- Oups ... firent-t-ils.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que ...

Des hurlements de douleurs la coupèrent net au milieu de sa phrase. Gaara et Shineko avaient sorti la tête de l'eau et couraient à présent vers la berge en courant.

- Ça brûle ! Ca brûûûle ! hurla Gaara en sortant de l'eau à toute vitesse.

- Mon corps est en flammes ! cria Shineko en le suivant.

Les deux jeunes shinobi de Suna se roulèrent dans l'herbe en hurlant comme des possédés.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? cria Gaara en gesticulant.

- Il ne fallait pas vous jeter à l'eau ! répondit Naruto, affolé. Ça amplifie les effets de la poudre !

- Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ! lui cria Shineko, très énervée.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Gaara, paniqué. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter ça bien longtemps !

- Euh ... je ... euh ... bégaya Sakura, tentant de se rappeler quelque chose. Je sais ! Il faut de l'huile !

- De l'huile ? répéta Naruto, intrigué.

- Mais oui ! renchérit Ino. L'huile annule les effets de l'Urtica Maleficia !

- Alors trouvez-en viiiiiiiiite ! crièrent Gaara et Shineko.

- Je crois savoir qui en a ! s'écria Naruto. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Le jeune shinobi blond partit en courant vers le village. " Mais où peut-il bien être, bon sang ! ", se demanda-t-il.

_Un peu plus loin, dans une taverne de Konoha ..._

- Ha ha ha !

- Cesse de rire, Jiraya ! s'écria Tsunade.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! dit Jiraya en riant à gorgé déployée. Ce que tu peux être drôle, quand t'es bourrée ! Ha ha ha !

Il but une nouvelle gorgée quand soudain ...

- ERO-SENNIN !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jiraya recracha tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Naruto ! Ça ne va pas de débarquer comme ça en hurlant ? s'énerva Jiraya. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

- Hi hi hi, et maintenant, qui est le plus drôle de nous deux ? ricana Tsunade.

- Grmbl ... grommela Jiraya.

- Maître Jiraya, il faut que vous m'aidiez ! s'écria Naruto. Il me faut absolument une énorme quantité d'huile et je sais que vous en avez toujours avec vous !

- Tu m'as fait gaspiller de l'alcool et tu me demandes de l'aide ! dit Jiraya. Tu ne manque pas d'air ! Pour la peine, je ne te donnerai rien !

Naruto réfléchit un instant et dit :

- Mais c'est très grave ! Une jeune fille en sous-vêtements a le corps en feu et tout ce qui pourra la soulager, c'est verser une grande quantité d'huile sur elle !

Jiraya s'arrêta net et frissonna. Un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il s'imagina des flots d'huile se déverser sur la peau de pêche de la-dite jeune fille et les soupirs de soulagements qu'elle poussera par la suite.

- Soit, concéda l'ermite. Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser une jeune fille en détresse !

" Vieux pervers lubrique ", pensèrent Naruto et Tsunade en même temps.

Jiraya se précipita hors de la taverne, suivi de près par Naruto. Jiraya courut jusque dans la chambre qu'il louait et prit une énorme jarre d'huile. Après quoi, il laissa Naruto le guider jusqu'à la rivière.

_Près de la rivière ..._

Gaara et Shineko hurlaient de plus en plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que Naruto fabrique ! pesta Shineko. Je brûûûle !

- Je vais mourir ! cria Gaara en se roulant dans l'herbe de plus belle.

- ME VOILAAAAAAA ! beugla Naruto.

Il arrivait en courant vers le petit groupe de shinobi, suivi de près par Jiraya. Ce dernier portait sa jarre d'huile à bout de bras. Soudain, Gaï sortit des buissons en bondissant et bouscula Jiraya. L'ermite lâcha sa jarre d'huile, qui alla rouler plus loin avant de s'ouvrir et de déverser son contenu dans l'herbe verte. Tous les shinobi, à l'exception de Gaara et Shineko qui se roulaient toujours par-terre, présents ouvrirent en grand leurs yeux.

- Salut la jeunesse ! s'écria-t-il.

- Gaï-sensei ! s'exclama Lee.

- Lee ! dit Gaï en souriant. Justement, je te cherchais !

- Espèce d'abruti ! s'énerva Jiraya. Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir voir mon spectacle érotiqu ... euh sauver cette jeune fille, maintenant ?

- Oups ... fit Gaï.

- Il faut toujours que tu fasses une entrée bruyante, Gaï ... lui dit Kakashi en sortant des buissons à son tour, son livre favori à la main. Et voilà ce qui arrive ensuite ...

- Une jarre d'huile toute neuve ! gémit Jiraya.

- DE L'HUILE ? s'écrièrent en chœur Gaara et Shineko.

Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et coururent vers la jarre renversée. Ils se jetèrent à genoux, se saisirent ensemble de la jarre et la retournèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Heureusement, il restait encore beaucoup d'huile dedans et le flot jaunâtre recouvrit rapidement leur peau nue, leur procurant un immense soulagement. Lorsque le flot se fut tari, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

- La sensation de brûlure a disparu ! s'exclama Shineko.

- Ça fait du bien ! ajouta Gaara.

Gaï et Kakashi ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Il est vrai que, n'ayant pas assisté aux scènes précédentes, la vue de deux adolescents en sous-vêtements se versant une grande quantité d'huile sur le corps pouvait amener à se poser des questions ... Heureusement, Naruto s'empressa de leur expliquer l'affaire. Jiraya, quant à lui, promenait son regard lubrique le long des courbes gracieuses de Shineko, rendues luisantes par l'huile.

- Mais quelle magnifique jeune fille ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Hello, ma jolie, t'es libre ce soir ?

Shineko donna un grand coup de poing sur la tête de l'ermite pervers.

- Arrêtez de me reluquer, espèce d'obsédé !

Sakura tendit les deux grandes couvertures marrons qu'elle était allée chercher à Gaara et Shineko.

- Merci, Sakura, lui dit Gaara en enroulant la couverture autour de son corps.

- A présent, il faut retrouver nos vêtements pour les laver aussi, dit Shineko en se couvrant.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ? s'exclama Jiraya d'une voix plaintive.

- Avec vous qui rôdez dans les parages ? Non merci ! répondit Shineko.

- En tout cas, ma bombe de poil-à-gratter marche du tonnerre ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Shineko fusilla le shinobi blond du regard.

- J'vais t'le faire bouffer, ton poil à gratter ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et ensuite, je te forcerai à boire un bon litre d'eau, histoire de corser l'affaire !

Elle tenta d'attraper Naruto par le col mais ce dernier esquiva et se réfugia derrière Kiba.

- Au secours ! cria-t-il. Gaara ! Retiens-la !

- D'accord ! répondit ce dernier.

Lorsque Shineko se lança vers Naruto, Gaara attrapa un pan de la couverture marron qui la recouvrait. Cependant, Shineko ne tenait pas très fermement la couverture. Résultat : la couverture se retira, dévoilant le corps presque nu de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut coupée net dans son élan. Les narines des spécimens mâles présents se mirent à saigner abondamment.

- Oups ... fit Gaara d'une toute petite voix, rouge de honte.

- Wouhou ! s'exclama Jiraya.

- Gaaraaaaaaa ... gronda Shineko en se tournant vers le kazekage.

- Je ... je suis désolé ... Je voulais pas ... bredouilla ce dernier.

- ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! hurla-t-elle en lui administrant une belle gifle sur la joue.

Cela eut pour effet d'envoyer bouler le pauvre Gaara quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je rentre ! fit Shineko en remettant la couverture sur ses épaules et en partant d'un pas décidé.

- Attends, Shineko ! Je ... commença Gaara en se redressant et en tendant une main vers sa petite amie.

Trop tard : la jeune fille était déjà partie.

- Eh ben ! Elle t'a pas raté, Gaara ! s'exclama Naruto. T'as même une grosse trace rouge en forme de main sur la figure !

- La ferme, Naruto ! s'énerva Gaara. Tout ça, c'est entièrement TA faute !


	2. Naruto et l'amour

**Chapitre 2 : Naruto et l'amour**

_Synopsis : Eh oui, on avait déjà eu '' Gaara et l'amour ''. A présent, c'est au tour de Naruto ! Il a tenté par tous les moyens de séduire Sakura, mais sans succès. C'est pourquoi il a décidé de demander de l'aide à ses amis._

- Waaah ! Je n'arriverai jamais à séduire Sakura-chan !

Le cri de désespoir de Naruto retentit à travers les rues de Konoha. Après l'épisode de la bombe de poil-à-gratter, le jeune shinobi blond avait décidé de passer à une activité moins dangereuse (ou pas, c'est à vous de voir) : conquérir le cœur de Sakura. " Je suis allé demander des conseils à tous mes amis, bon sang ! se lamenta mentalement Naruto. Et aucun ne m'a donné de réponse satisfaisante ! Je suis allé demander à Lee ... "

**Flashback ...**

- Tu vois, Naruto, expliqua Lee, pour séduire une fille, il faut d'abord commencer par l'impressionner.

- L'impressionner ? répéta Naruto.

- Parfaitement ! déclara Lee. Tu arrives devant elle en disant un truc du genre " Est-ce le soleil qui brille plus fort ou seulement votre beauté qui m'éblouit ? ", et tu finis par une pause " nice guy ".

- T'es sûr ?

- A cent pour cent ! affirma Lee en prenant la fameuse pause.

Naruto est alors parti chercher Sakura afin d'essayer cette nouvelle technique. L'ayant trouvée ...

- Sakura-chan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Naruto ?

- Est-ce le soleil qui brille plus fort ou bien ta beauté qui m'éblouit ? lui dit Naruto d'un ton séducteur en prenant une pause nice-guy-pouce-levé-et-dents-qui-brillent-en-option.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est ta stupidité qui t'aveugle ! lui répondit Sakura en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête.

**Fin du flashback ...**

" Ensuite, je suis allé voir Shikamaru car je sais qu'il est super intelligent ! "

**Flashback ...**

- Mais pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec les filles ? lui demanda Shikamaru. Elles sont trop chiantes et compliquées !

**Fin du flashback ...**

" Mais j'avais oublié qu'il avait un sérieux manque de motivation ... Choji est arrivé à ce moment-là. Comme j'étais un peu désespéré, je lui ai demandé son avis ... "

**Flashback ...**

- Je préfère manger plutôt que de regarder les filles, déclara Choji. Mais peut-être que si il y en a une qui sait bien faire la cuisine ...

**Fin du flashback ...**

" C'était pas franchement mieux ... J'ai donc demandé à Kiba ... "

**Flashback ...**

- Nan, mais il suffit juste de lui montrer qui est le chef ! Pas vrai, Akamaru ?

- Wouf !

- Ah ouais, pas mal ! s'exclama Naruto.

Il est donc parti chercher Sakura pour " lui montrer qui était le chef, bon sang ! ". Mais encore une fois ...

- Sakura-chan !

- Quoi encore, Naruto ?

- D'abord, tu me parles sur un autre ton, bon sang ! s'énerva Naruto. Et ensuite, c'est moi le plus fort ! Alors pourquoi t'abandonnerais pas ce minable de Sasuke pour t'intéresser à un vrai mâle, comme moi ?

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de Sakura. Soudain, l'ouragan explosa.

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! hurla-t-elle en frappant Naruto si fort que celui-ci atterrit cinq bons mètres plus loin.

**Fin du flashback ...**

" Là, pour le coup, j'ai eu mal ... Mais ça m'apprendra à suivre les conseils immatures de mes amis. J'ai donc décidé d'aller demander à des adultes. J'ai d'abord pensé à Kakashi-sensei ... ".

**Flashback ...**

- Déjà que je ne suis même pas arrivé à protéger la fille qu'aimait mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu que je t'aide avec Sakura ... avait répondu ce dernier sur un ton déprimé.

**Fin du flashback ...**

" Mais j'ai dû arriver au mauvais moment, parce qu'il avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je suis allé voir Gaï, mais il m'a dit exactement la même chose que Lee, en ajoutant quelque chose d'étrange sur la jeunesse et sa fougue. Rien compris ... ".

A présent, Naruto errait dans les rues de Konoha, désespéré de ne rien trouver pour gagner le coeur de sa belle. Soudain, quelqu'un lui vint à l'esprit.

- Ah ! Je sais à qui je vais demander ! s'exclama Naruto.

Il le trouva assis sur un banc entouré d'arbres, savourant le calme des lieux comme à son habitude.

- Te voilà, Gaara ! s'exclama Naruto, brisant le silence. Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Et que me veux-tu ? lui demanda Gaara.

- Dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour séduire Shineko ? le questionna Naruto de but en blanc.

Les yeux de Gaara s'arrondirent comme deux soucoupes.

- Pardon ?

- Bah ouais, tu as réussi à gagner son cœur alors tu dois bien comment on s'y prend pour séduire une fille ! dit Naruto, sûr de lui.

- Tu ... tu veux vraiment savoir comment j'ai fait ? lui demanda Gaara.

- Oui !

- A vrai dire ... je n'en sais rien.

- QUOI ? s'écria Naruto. T'as séduit une fille et tu sais même pas comment t'as fait ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? cria à son tour Gaara. Et ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas rameuter tout le monde !

La remarque de Gaara était arrivée un peu tard car les regards des personnes qui passaient par là étaient à présent tous rivés sur les deux jeunes ninjas. Mais passons ...

- Tu dois bien avoir fait quelque chose, tu n'as pas emballé Shineko comme ça ! dit Naruto.

- Et c'est quoi, ton " quelque chose " ? demanda Gaara, exaspéré.

- Je sais pas, moi. Un numéro de charme, des paroles torrides, un ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries ! s'exclama Gaara, sidéré.

- Ce ne sont pas des âneries ! s'indigna Naruto. C'est maître Jiraya qui m'a appris tout ça !

- Je n'ai pas l"impression que tout cela vaille grand-chose puisque tu n'as toujours pas conquis le cœur de ta bien-aimée, constata Gaara.

- Ben c'est pour ça que je suis venu te demander conseil, répondit Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

" Vu comme ça, en effet ... ", se dit Gaara.

- Bon d'accord. Assieds-toi à côté de moi, je vais te raconter mon histoire. Tu y trouveras peut-être ce que tu cherches.

- Merci, Gaara, t'es vraiment un pote ! le remercia chaudement Naruto en s'asseyant sur le banc.

- Hum, oui ... Voyons, par où puis-je commencer ?

- Ben par le début ! dit Naruto en souriant.

" Quelle lumière, ce garçon ... ", songea Gaara.

- Oui, par le début. J'ai rencontré Shineko pour la première fois lorsque j'étais encore un enfant. Les habitants de Suna me fuyaient comme la peste et je passais mes journées et mes nuits seul, à me morfondre. Mais Shineko était la seule qui n'avait pas peur de moi. Étant aussi un réceptacle, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle me comprenne. Elle était en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil venu percer la couche de nuages noirs qui assombrissait mon monde. Chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, je ressentais une étrange émotion, un mélange de joie et de bien-être. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, bien que je me sois posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que c'était ça que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec Shineko. Mais ça n'a pas duré ...

Le visage de Gaara s'assombrit soudain et son regard se tourna vers le sol.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà raconté auparavant, mon père, le kazekage, a tenté de me supprimer car je devenais instable et trop dangereux. Cela m'a plongé dans une haine profonde et une rage meurtrière, d'abord envers mon père et mon village, puis envers l'humanité toute entière. Mon désir de vengeance était tel que j'en ai oublié Shineko. Tu vois, Naruto, au fond, la haine n'engendre que malheur et désolation. Shineko était seule, elle avait besoin de moi, et je l'ai abandonnée. Elle était la seule qui m'aimait vraiment et moi, j'ai tout gâché ...

Alors que Naruto se préparait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter, un reniflement et des pleurs bruyants se firent entendre.

- Snif, snif ... BOUHOUHOOOOOOU !

- Ouuuuiiiin ! Elle est trop triste ton histoire, gamin ! s'exclama Killer Bee, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Maître Raikage ? Killer Bee ! Mais que faites-vous là ? s'écria Gaara.

- On écoutait ce que tu racontais, répondit Killer Bee en notant immédiatement ses nouvelles rimes dan son carnet.

- Oui, c'était tellement émouvant ! sanglota le Raikage.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je vous demandais ! Et ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres ! s'indigna Gaara.

- Ouais mais y'a tout de même un truc qui me chiffonne, dit Killer Bee.

- C'est quoi, frérot ? lui demanda le Raikage.

- En fait, c'est la fille qu'est à plaindre ! s'exclama Killer Bee. Elle avait besoin de ce garçon et lui, il l'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! J'en perds ma rime, tiens !

- T'as raison, Bee ! s'écria à son tour le Raikage. Hey, toi ! Kazekage ou pas, briser le cœur d'une jeune fille est un crime impardonnable ! Tu mérites une sévère correction !

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'énerva Gaara. Une fois vous pleurez, la fois suivante vous voulez me tuer. Faudrait savoir !

- Et puis ça se fait pas de l'interrompre comme ça ! cria Naruto. Il a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à séduire les filles, alors laissez-le parler !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama Gaara.

- Tu as raison, je me suis un peu emporté, concéda le Raikage à Naruto. Vas, kazekage, continue ton récit.

- Ouais, continue ! dit joyeusement Naruto.

- Bon, si vous insistez ... dit Gaara, un peu désespéré. J'ai entretenu ma haine six années durant. J'étais devenu un monstre. Puis les examens de sélection des chunin ont commencé. Lorsque je me suis battu contre Lee, ce dernier a cassé sans le vouloir le cœur de nuages que Shineko m'avait confié. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite, Naruto ...

- Ouais, c'était puissant ! s'exclama Naruto. J'avais jamais vu ça !

- De son côté, poursuivit Gaara, Shineko a ressenti la douleur causée par les dommages faits à la petite poupée de bois. Pensant que j'étais à l'origine de cette douleur, elle s'est alors dépêchée de venir à Konoha afin de me régler mon compte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Elle pensait, et à juste titre, que j'avais volontairement brisé son cœur. C'est pourquoi elle était dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle m'a retrouvé. Elle m'a alors roué de coups pour me punir de l'avoir abandonnée. C'est là que j'ai enfin réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait. Je peux te dire que je n'étais pas fier. Quant à Shineko, elle continuait de me frapper de plus en plus fort. Elle a même enfoncé ses dents profondément dans mon épaule pour me faire sentir à quel point elle souffrait. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me tuer. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

- Euh ... non, répondit Naruto. " En fait, j'étais caché trop loin pour entendre ", pensa-t-il.

- Elle a répondu " Parce que je t'aime ", dit Gaara en souriant. C'était les mots les plus doux que j'ai entendus ...

Gaara porta la main à son cœur en fermant les yeux.

- Oooooooh, firent Killer Bee et le Raikage, émus.

- Shhhhhhhhht ! leur dit Naruto en se tournant vers eux d'un air mécontent.

- Pardon ... murmurèrent les deux frères en baissant la tête.

- Ces mots m'ont fait ressentir un choc terrible, comme si mon estomac se transformait en une volée de petits papillons, poursuivit Gaara. J'étais très surpris mais en même temps si heureux. C'était la première fois qu'une personne me disait qu'elle m'aimait ! Mais ça n'a pas duré car Shineko m'a encore une fois rappelé que je l'avais lâchement abandonnée. Je l'ai alors serrée fort contre moi, en lui disant que j'étais désolé et que plus jamais je ne la laisserai seule. J'étais si sincère que j'en ai pleuré. Rien à faire, elle m'a envoyé coup sur coup des décharges de chakra. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Je lui ai hurlé de me tuer pour pardonner tout ce que j'avais fait. Elle a refusé et a continué à me blesser. Mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Tu vois, Naruto, quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à endurer n'importe quelle souffrance, pourvu que cette personne ne soit plus jamais triste. Et il m'a fallu douze ans pour le comprendre ...

- Et ensuite ? le pressa Naruto.

- Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi. Sincèrement. Sans user d'aucun artifice, comme ceux que ton maître t'a enseignés. Je le lui ai dit simplement mais en y croyant très fort. Alors les décharges se sont arrêtées et elle s'est blottie contre moi. Je crois que de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. J'avais enfin quelqu'un à protéger ...

- Quelle histoire magnifique ! s'exclama Naruto en se levant brusquement. Elle m'a redonné du courage ! Je vais voir Sakura immédiatement ! Merci !

Naruto partit comme une flèche. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Killer Bee se leva d'un bond et cria :

- Tout cette histoire m'a donné envie de rapper ! Je vais tout déchirer, yeah !

Il partit lui aussi en courant, suivi du Raikage. " A présent qu'ils ont brisé ma sérénité, je n'ai plus qu'à partir, songea Gaara. Et si j'allais retrouver Shineko ? Peut-être qu'elle a cuit une nouvelle fournée de cookies ... ".


	3. Quelle GUIgne !

**Chapitre 3 : Quelle GUIgne !**

_Synopsis : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le jeu de mots débile que j'ai fait dans le titre mais c'était trop tentant ! En effet, c'est la période de Noël et la fête bat son plein dans le village caché de Konoha. Encore une fois, les ninjas de Suna sont venus à Konoha pour fêter noël avec leurs amis. Fous rires garantis !_

Ça y est, noël était là, avec son cortège de sapins, de guirlandes et de cadeaux. A cette occasion, la grande salle des fêtes de Konoha avait été redécorée. Une grande cheminée flambait dans un coin, ornée de paires de chaussettes et entourée de fauteuils bien rembourrés, des guirlandes avaient été fixées sur les murs et au plafond, une longue table avait été dressée et chargée à en craquer de mets de toutes sortes. Enfin, un immense sapin trônait au milieu de la salle, décoré de boules colorées et de guirlandes par milliers. Ah oui, j'oubliais la traditionnelle branche de gui qui ... mais où diable est donc cette branche de gui ? Pas à l'entrée, pas à côté du tas de bûches, ni au-dessus des fauteuils, pas même près des ... ah si ! La voilà ! Ce cher Kankurô vient tout juste de l'accrocher à quelques mètres de l'entrée avec ... avec une expression machiavélique sur son visage ? Il fit signe à Temari, qui se tenait près de l'entrée. Cette dernière se ... frotta alors les main avec la même lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux ? Mais que manigançaient donc les deux shinobi de Suna. Nous n'allions pas tarder à le savoir car ...

- _Oooh, la voilàà !_ chuchota Temari en agitant la main à l'adresse de son frère. _Dépêche-toi, Kankurô !_

Ce dernier la rejoignit en ricanant, tout excité.

- _Va vite chercher Gaara !_ lui ordonna Temari. Moi, je m'occupe de Shineko.

En effet, c'était bien cette dernière qui arrivait vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes.

- _Compris !_ répondit Kankurô en s'éclipsant dans le couloir.

Lorsque Shineko entra dans la grande salle, Temari se précipita vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Shinekoooooo ! Mais quelle surpriiiise ! lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui transpirait la fourberie.

- Saluuut ... fit Shineko, pas très convaincue.

- Tu as vu ces magnifiques décorations ? lui demanda Temari en avançant, entraînant la jeune fille avec elle.

- Oui, oui, elles sont très belles, dit Shineko. Mais dis-moi ...

- Et le grand sapin, tu l'as vu ? la coupa Temari.

- Oui, splendide, mais je ...

- Et sens-tu ce délicieux fumet ? renchérit Temari en continuant à avancer. Moi, ça me met l'eau à la bouche !

- Moi aussi, mais ...

Temari s'arrêta soudain, de sorte que Shineko se retrouve juste en dessous de la branche de gui.

- On s'arrête là pour continuer à parler ? demanda Temari d'une voix innocente.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Shineko. Mais je voulais te demander si par hasard, tu aurais vu Gaara ? Je ne le trouve nulle part ...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Temari. Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver dans un instant !

" Qu'est-ce que Kankurô fabrique ! pensa-t-elle. Il devrait déjà être de retour avec ... ouf, le voilà ! "

Un peu plus loin, Kankurô dirigeait Gaara vers l'endroit où les deux filles se trouvaient.

- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que l'on passe ici ? demanda Gaara à son aîné.

- Parce queeuuh ... parce que c'est joli, ici ! répondit Kankurô.

- Mais encore ...? fit Gaara d'un air sceptique.

- Oh, mais j'ai le droit de vouloir passer par ici, non ? feignit de s'énerver Kankurô.

Les deux frères étaient à présent arrivés à hauteur de Shineko et Temari. Soudain, Kankurô poussa Gaara vers Shineko.

- HA ! cria-t-il lorsque Gaara eut retrouvé son équilibre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé, Kankurô ! lui reprocha Gaara. J'ai failli bousculer Shineko !

- Jette donc un coup d'œil en l'air et tu sauras, répondit Kankurô en prenant un air amusé.

Gaara s'exécuta, imité par Shineko.

- Oui, c'est une belle branche de gui, dit Gaara d'une voix monotone. Et alors ?

- Parfois, Kankurô, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu attardé ... ajouta Shineko d'une voix faussement inquiète.

- Mais enfin, vous ne savez donc pas ? s'exclama Temari, tombant des nues.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Gaara.

- On doit toujours s'embrasser quand on se retrouve sous le gui ! leur dit Kankurô comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Gaara et Shineko d'une même voix.

- Mais ... mais PARCE QUE ! cria Kankurô, les yeux exorbités.

- C'est vraiment une tradition stupide, dit Gaara.

- Je dirai même plus : c'est une tradition **très **stupide, renchérit Shineko.

- Mais d'où vous sortez pour ne pas connaître cette tradition ? leur demanda Kankurô.

- A chaque fois que c'était Noël, j'étais exclu de la fête de famille, dit simplement Gaara (ce n'est **suuuurtout **pas un reproche).

- Et moi, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël ... dit tristement Shineko.

- Argh ! C'est horrible ! s'écria Kankurô. T'as jamais fêté Noël ?

- Jamais, répondit Shineko.

- Jamais jamais ?

- Jamais jamais, répéta Shineko.

- Jam ... commença Kankurô.

- Ça suffit, Kankurô, t'as très bien compris ! De toute façon, c'est comme ça, alors embrassez-vous ! leur ordonna Temari.

- Et si on n'a pas envie ? dit Shineko.

- Vous vous embrassez quand même ! insista Kankurô.

- Mais ... commença Gaara.

- UN baiser, c'est pas la fin du monde, bordel ! le coupa Temari.

- Ça va, ça va ... marmonna Gaara, exaspéré. Puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement ...

Gaara se pencha alors vers Shineko, qui avait commencé à fermer les yeux. Kankurô et Temari restèrent là, les yeux ronds d'excitation.

" Muhahaha, notre plan a fonctionné, pensa Temari en ricanant intérieurement. "

Les lèvres des deux amoureux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres.

" Ouiiiii, ça y est prrrreeesque, pensa Kankurô, tremblant d'excitation. Encore un tout petit peu et ... "

- SALUT LES JEUNES ! ALORS, CA BOUME ? hurla Gaï en entrant comme un fou dans la salle des fêtes.

Kankurô et Temari, surpris par cette tonitruante entrée, se détournèrent un instant de Gaara et de Shineko.

- Oh pitié ... murmura Neiji, qui était assis dans un des fauteuils. Il ne pourrait pas entrer **silencieusement**, comme tout le monde ...?

- Maître Gaï ! s'exclama Rock Lee en bondissant de son fauteuil.

" Ce n'est que l'imbécile de maître du clown aux gros sourcils ... ", se dit Kankurô.

" Un peu plus et cet hurluberlu me faisait oublier ce que j'étais venue faire ici ... ", râla intérieurement Temari.

- Voilà, c'est fait, dit Gaara en s'éloignant de la branche de gui.

- Je maintiens le fait que cette tradition est stupide, dit Shineko en le suivant.

- QUOI ! hurlèrent Temari et Kankurô de concert.

- Eh bien ? leur dit Gaara. Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé.

- A présent, nous allons rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, ajouta Shineko. A plus tard !

- Mais ... mais ... mais ... couina Temari lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, une lueur de profond désespoir dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Kankurô en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le mur.

Il manqua son coup et ce furent ses orteils qui firent connaissance avec le ciment du mur. Kankurô émit une série de petits cris suraigus en sautillant sur place et en se tenant le pied. " On les aura, un jour, on les aura ! ", se jura mentalement Temari.

~ Efficace et pas chère, c'est la MAAF qu'elle préfère ... ~ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	4. Il est né, le divin enfant

**Chapitre 4 : Il est né, le divin enfant**

_Synopsis : Résonnez, tambours, sonnez, trompettes ! Gaara est adulte, il a épousé Shineko et à présent, il va être papa ! O joie ! Mais cette future naissance l'inquiète au plus haut point. Et si ça se passait mal ?_

Ce jour-là, Temari avait décidé de faire la grande lessive. C'est pourquoi Gaara portait ses anciens vêtements (les mêmes que lorsqu'il avait douze ans – sauf que ceux-ci sont à sa taille). A présent, il discutait tranquillement avec Naruto, Kiba et Kakashi lorsque soudain ...

- POMME DE TEEEERRE !

Les quatre ninjas (et Akamaru) se tournèrent vers la source du hurlement, qui n'était autre que Kankurô. Ce dernier arrivait en courant vers eux et s'arrêta avec difficulté en soufflant comme un phoque.

- Eh bien, Kankurô, que t'arrive-t-il ? le questionna Gaara. Tu as l'air complètement affolé.

Kankurô, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux pour se remettre de sa course, releva la tête et tenta de répondre. Je dis bien " tenta " car le pauvre garçon était complètement essoufflé et parvint avec de gros efforts à sortir quelques mots.

- Gaahhh ... rrrrah ...

- Oui ? fit Gaara, qui avait (nul ne sait par quel miracle) à reconnaître son prénom.

- Pomme de terre ! cria Kankurô.

- Pardon ? dit Gaara en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

- Pomme de terre ! cria une nouvelle fois Kankurô, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Eh bien quoi, pomme de terre ? dit Gaara. Tu as faim ?

- Nan ... huf huf ... pas ça ... dit Kankurô, toujours aussi essoufflé. Euh ... pomme au four !

- Mais encore ? dit Gaara, se demandant si il devait aller ou non chercher un médecin.

- Raté ... huf huf ... Euh, tarte mirabelle ! Non ! Cerise ! Non plus ... huf huf ... Euh, banane des bois ! Non, je délire ... Euh ... euh ... Abricot ! Nooooon !

- Et donc, que disais-tu avant que Kankurô arrive ? demanda Gaara à Naruto, se désintéressant complètement de Kankurô.

Cela plongea le jeune marionnettiste dans un profond désespoir. Il avait un message de la plus haute importance à transmettre à Gaara et il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de code de la missive ! " Allez cherche, Kankurô, cherche ! ", s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

- Ah oui ! Je te parlais de mon fruit préféré ! dit Naruto à Gaara. Ce sont les pêches ! Elles sont super juteuses en ce moment, c'est un régal !

Un " tilt " retentit soudain dans l'esprit tourmenté de Kankurô. Il se revit hier soir, dans la chambre de son petit frère.

_**Flashback …**_

- Ça y est, Kankurô, lui disait Gaara. Shineko est partie passer la nuit chez la sage-femme. Cette dernière a dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit à proximité au moment de la naissance.

- Voilà qui est merveilleux ! lui avait répondu Kankurô en lui administrant un tape sur l'épaule. Tu vas bientôt être papa ! Et moi, je serai tonton !

Gaara lui avait souri. Mais le sourire avait vite laissé la place à l'anxiété.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien ...

- Oh, mais que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? s'était étonné Kankurô. Je connais la vieille Hayate et je peux te dire que c'est une des meilleures sages-femmes ! Ta dulcinée est entre de bonnes mains !

En effet, Hayate avait vu naître près des trois quarts des habitants de Suna, et c'est pourquoi elle était très respectée au village. C'est aussi pourquoi elle pouvait se permettre quelques familiarités, y compris avec les plus hauts placés.

- Je suis très occupé, ces temps-ci, avait dit Gaara. J'ai simplement peur de ne pas être avec Shineko au moment crucial ...

- Tu sais quoi, frérot ? Je vais me charger moi-même de te prévenir ! lui avait proposé Kankurô. Comme ça, tu seras sûr d'être mis au courant.

- Merci, Kankurô, avait répondu Gaara. Et pour que tu puisses me faire passer le message plus rapidement, que dirais-tu de décider d'un mot spécial comme code ?

- Bonne idée ! Mais quel mot ?

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué, l'avait rassuré Gaara. Le mot sera ... "

**Fin du flashback ...**

- PECHE ! hurla Kankurô de toutes les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Gaara, que son grand frère commençait sérieusement à énerver, se retourna et lui cria :

- Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini avec tes noms de fruits à la ...!

Puis il marqua une pause et demanda :

- Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Pêche ! J'ai dit " pêche " ! cria à nouveau Kankurô.

- Pêche ! Oh mon Dieu, pêche ! cria à son tour Gaara. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Gaara se mit à courir aussi vite que si il avait vu le Diable en personne et disparut dans la rue d'où était arrivé Kankurô. Ce dernier grommela " Oh non, mais je venais juste de reprendre mon souffle ! " et se lança sur les traces de son petit frère.

- Je ne savais pas que l'asile psychiatrique pour ninjas avait déplacé son siège à Suna ... dit Kakashi.

- Ou alors le soleil leur a trop tapé sur la tête ... ajouta Shikamaru.

- Et si on allait voir ce qui se passe ? proposa Naruto, toujours aussi curieux.

_Un peu plus loin, chez Hayate, la sage-femme ..._

- J'ai dit non ! cria Hayate.

- Mais pourquoi non ? demanda Gaara, désespéré.

- Parce que je ne veux avoir personne dans mes pattes pendant que j'aiderai cette jeune femme à accoucher !

- Mais je ... commença Gaara.

- NON ! hurla la sage-femme en claquant la porte de sa maison.

Gaara, complètement paniqué, se mit à faire les cent pas en répétant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, puis se laissa finalement glisser le long du mur de la maison d'Hayate en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Kankurô arriva à ce moment-là et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Gaara.

- A ... huf ... lors ? demanda-t-il entre deux souffles.

- Elle est à l'intérieur et ...

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Cela venait de l'intérieur de la maison. Plusieurs autres cris, ainsi que des bruits de course, suivirent.

- Oh non ! Elle va mourir ! s'écria Gaara, pensant déjà au pire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! lui dit Kankurô, effrayé.

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendue hurler comme ça ! répondit Gaara, affolé. Si ça se trouve, elle va ... il y aura ... AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Après avoir hurlé toute son impuissance, Gaara mordit son T-shirt. Il avait réussi à entraîner Kankurô dans sa panique et ce dernier épongeait les sueurs froides qui lui coulaient sur le visage avec son bonnet, emportant au passage un peu de maquillage. Kakashi, Kiba et Naruto arrivèrent juste au moment où les deux frères allaient entrer en crise d'hyperventilation, leur évitant de peu la perte de connaissance.

- Ils sont là ! Je vous l'avez bien dit ! Mon flair ne me trompe jamais ! se vanta Kiba.

- T'es super fort, Kiba ! Tu les as retrouvés en un clin d'œil ! le félicita Naruto.

- Wouf ! crut bon de signaler Akamaru.

- Bon, d'accord, tu m'as un peu aidé, Akamaru, concéda Kiba. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre la grosse tête !

- Eh bien, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kakashi à Gaara et Kankurô.

- C'est ... c'est ... ! commença Kankurô.

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement de pure souffrance, suivi des pleurs d'un enfant venant à peine de naître. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la sage-femme apparut à la lumière du jour. Mais dans quel état ! Son chignon était de travers et ses mains et son tablier étaient couverts de sang.

- Aaah c'est l'horreeeeeur ! cria Kankurô.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Kankurô ! le gronda la vieille Hayate. Je viens vous annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle : Shineko a mis au monde un magnifique petit garçon ! Où est donc l'heureux père ?

On entendit alors un bruit sourd, comme si on avait laissé tomber un sac de pommes de terre sur le sol.

- Euh, je crois qu'il vient juste de s'évanouir ... répondit Kankurô en regardant Gaara avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le sol et secoué de temps à autre par des spasmes musculaires.

- Aaah ... du ... du sang ... partout ... murmura-t-il.

La sage-femme réfléchit un instant à la situation et dit :

- Bon ... laissez-le là. Je suppose que vous êtes tous venus féliciter la jeune maman. Entrez donc !

Kankurô se précipita à l'intérieur en chantonnant " Je suis tonton-euh ! Je suis tonton-euh ! Youpiiiii ! ". Naruto suivit le mouvement, tout aussi heureux. Kakashi et Kiba se regardèrent puis se décidèrent à entrer. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent une Shineko épuisée mais souriante qui observait d'un œil amusé Kankurô et Naruto penchés au-dessus d'un berceau.

- Ooooh ! Il est tout petit ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Peut-être, mais bientôt, il sera aussi grand que moi ! rétorqua Kankurô. Fais risette à Tonton Kankurô, petit !

- Moi aussi, je veux le voir ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Wouf ! renchérit Akamaru.

- Ah non ! Pas de chien ici ! Il va faire peur au bébé ! gronda la vieille Hayate.

- Miiiii, gémit Akamaru.

- Non non, laissez-le, dit Shineko d'une voix faible. Akamaru est le plus gentil des toutous, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

- Wouf brouf ! fit Akamaru, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

La sage-femme laissa donc (à contre-cœur) le gros chien suivre son maître jusqu'au berceau. Kakashi, quant à lui, pensa d'abord à aller voir Shineko.

- Félicitation à la jeune mère ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Pas trop épuisée ?

- Si, beaucoup, mais je tiens le coup, répondit Shineko. Il faut bien si je veux m'occuper de mon petit garçon.

- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? demanda Kakashi.

- Oui, dit Shineko. Il s'appellera Sunako *. Gaara et moi l'avons choisi ensemble. D'ailleurs, où est Gaara ?

Avant que Kakashi ait pu lui avouer la faiblesse des nerfs du jeune homme, Naruto se tourna brusquement vers Shineko en criant :

- Mais j'y pense ! Et le sceau qui retient Nibi en toi ? Il a tenu le coup ?

En effet, pendant la grossesse, une femme réceptacle renvoie vers son enfant une partie de l'énergie qu'elle utilise d'ordinaire pour maintenir le sceau. Ainsi, le sceau qui retient le bijû en elle a tendance à se fragiliser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune shinobi, je me suis occupée du sceau, dit une voix qui venait d'un des coins de la chambre.

Une jeune kunoichi se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et vint se placer à la gauche de Kakashi.

- Qui t'es ? Et d'où tu sors ? s'écria Naruto.

- Je m'appelle Chizuru et pour ta gouverne, j'étais assise là depuis ton arrivée. Je suis experte en fûinjustsu. C'est moi qui était chargée de veiller au bon fonctionnement de celui de Shineko pendant sa grossesse. Et heureusement que j'étais là durant l'accouchement pour l'aider à maintenir le sceau car il a failli lâcher ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il est à présent plus solide que jamais ! Je vais donc vous laisser car j'ai à faire. Au revoir !

- Merci pour ton aide, Chizuru, dit Shineko.

- De rien, répondit la kunoichi avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre.

_A l'extérieur ..._

- Maître Gaï, maître Gaï ! appela une voix familière.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Lee ? répondit le dénommé Gaï. As-tu enfin trouvé Kakashi ?

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé Gaara !

- On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter avec Gaara ! s'impatienta Gaï en apparaissant sur le bord du toit d'une maison. Nous devons trouver Kakashi ! Je veux ma revanche !

- Mais Gaara est inconscient ! s'inquiéta Rock Lee. Il faut lui venir en aide !

- Dans ce cas, c'est différent ! dit Gaï en sautant à terre. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lee. Je vais essayer de le réveiller.

Gaara, qui entendait les voix des deux ninjas depuis un bon moment, se redressa brusquement, faisant faire un bond à Gaï et Rock Lee.

- Shineko ! cria Gaara.

- Euh, non. Moi, c'est Rock Lee ...

- Lee ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherchais Kakashi-sensei avec maître Gaï.

- Kakashi m'a humilié, il doit en répondre ! s'exclama Gaï.

- Et les autres ? Où sont-ils ? demanda Gaara.

- Quels autres ? s'étonna Lee. Il n'y avait que toi dans la rue quand je suis arrivé.

- Non mais je rêve ! Ils m'ont laissé dehors ! s'écria Gaara, outré. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se leva et marcha vers la porte de la maison d'Hayate, qu'il franchit d'un pas décidé. Gaï et Rock Lee échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis décidèrent de suivre Gaara dans la maison, histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair.

_A l'intérieur ..._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsque Gaara débarqua dans la chambre.

- Ah, il se réveille enfin, celui-là ! dit la vieille Hayate sur un ton moqueur. Ne t'en fait pas, Gaara, j'ai vu beaucoup d'autres jeunes pères s'évanouir pendant l'accouchement de leur femme. Ah là là, ça me rappelle quand ...

Mais Gaara ne l'écoutait plus. Il se précipita vers Shineko et lui prit la main en lui demandant d'un ton inquiet :

- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

- Gaara ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de POSER CETTE ENORME GOURDE IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla la vieille Hayate.

- Mais je ... commença Gaara.

- Il n'y a pas de " mais " qui tienne ! cria la sage-femme. Tu vas finir par renverser quelque chose avec ! POSE-LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Gaara enleva sa gourde de son dos et la posa contre le mur avec des gestes lents et en regardant fixement la sage-femme d'un air de dire " Tout doux ... Pas mordre ... ".

Kiba se pencha vers Kakashi et lui glissa :

- Elle s'appelle bien Hayate, cette sage-femme ? Elle porte drôlement bien son nom ** …

- Tu trouves aussi ? chuchota Kakashi d'un ton moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? cria Hayate en se tournant vers eux.

- Rien du tout, hé hé ... dit Kakashi en levant ses mains devant lui.

Gaara, quant à lui, était revenu parler à Shineko.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Va plutôt admirer notre fils.

Gaara s'approcha du berceau, poussant un peu Kankurô (qui était en train de faire d'étranges grimaces pour amuser Sunako) et se pencha au-dessus. Il vit alors, enveloppé dans une lange d'un blanc immaculé, le plus minuscule et le plus adorable petit être qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père, le nouveau-né cessa de gigoter et ouvrit grand ses deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Les mêmes que ceux de son père. Bref, comment ne pas craquer devant une frimousse aussi adorable. Gaara fit alors le plus beau sourire de toute la Terre. Même Kankurô fut extrêmement surpris car il n'avait jamais vu son frère sourire de cette façon.

Mais cet instant de bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car une tornade nommée Temari entra dans la chambre. Elle courut vers le berceau et poussa brutalement ses deux frères.

- Dégagez de là, vous deux !

Puis elle se radoucit et dit à Sunako d'une voix joyeuse en agitant la main :

- Dis bonjour à tata Temari ! Ooooh, ce qu'il est trognoooooon ! Gouzi gouzi gouzi !

- Elle est gravement atteinte, là ... glissa Kankurô à son petit frère.

- Oh, il est magnifique, Shineko ! s'émerveilla Temari. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Sunako, répondit Shineko.

- Sunako, mais quel nom adorable ! D'ailleurs, pour être aussi mignon, ce petit bout de chou doit forcément avoir quelque chose de moi !

- Dois-je te préciser que tu as été adoptée, Temari ? fit remarquer Gaara en se relevant.

- ET ALORS ? lui hurla Temari. J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?

Gaara décida de laisser sa sœur tranquille. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut rejoindre Shineko, il entendit comme un brouhaha étouffé. Cela venait de dehors. Curieux, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Bien mal lui en prit ... Devant la maison de la sage-femme, une foule immense s'était rassemblée. Lorsque les habitants de Suna virent leur kazekage, ils s'écrièrent :

- MAITRE KAZEKAGE ! FELICITATION !

Gaara s'empressa de refermer la porte, tandis qu'une marée humaine s'écrasa contre elle. " Ils sont complètement malades ... se dit Gaara. Les nouvelles vont décidément bien vite, ici ... ". Heureusement, la vieille Hayate vint s'occuper de la foule qui se massait dehors.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? hurla-t-elle. FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Elle se chargea ensuite de chasser les shinobi qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, prétextant que la mère était fatiguée et avait besoin de repos. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière le petit groupe qui venait de sortir, elle remarqua que Gaara se tenait toujours dans le coin près de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? gronda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, euh ... je me disais que ... euh ... que j'allais rester avec ma femme, et ... euh ... bredouilla Gaara.

Il n'arriva pas à terminer tant la vieille Hayate l'intimidait. Elle le regardait à présent d'un air de bouledogue qui n'a pas eu sa pâtée.

- J'ai dit " TOUT le monde dehors ". La mère a besoin de se reposer !

- Mais je ... tenta Gaara.

- Laissez-le rester, Hayate, s'il vous plait, demanda gentiment Shineko. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

- Grmbl, bon d'accord, concéda la vieille sage-femme. Mais pas plus longtemps !

Gaara alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Shineko. Cette dernière lui prit la main et lui demanda :

- Chante-moi une berceuse, s'il te plait. Ça aidera aussi notre petit Sunako à dormir.

Gaara commença alors à chanter la berceuse que Shineko lui avait apprise. Sa voix était douce et chaude comme le sable des dunes et Shineko et son enfant ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Gaara regarda tendrement sa femme dormir et un sourire de pur bonheur s'afficha sur son visage. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Hayate pour intervenir.

- _Comme je ne peux pas le crier, je vais te le murmurer_, lui glissa-t-elle en approchant de Gaara d'un air menaçant. _Sors d'ici tout de suite ou je me charge de tordre ton joli petit cou tellement fort que tu pourras voir ton dos !_

- _Finalement, je préfère quand vous criez, c'est moins effrayant_... chuchota Gaara en se courbant en arrière pour s'éloigner du visage de la vieille femme, des gouttes de sueur lui coulant sur les tempes.

- _Dehors !_ chuchota Hayate avec agacement.

Gaara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. " Cette femme est un vrai dragon ... pensa-t-il lorsqu'il fut dehors. J'espère que Shineko va réussir à la supporter jusqu'à demain ... ".

Lexique :

* Enfant du sable

** " hayate " signifie " ouragan " en japonais


End file.
